


The Quintessential American Hero

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: A magazine writes about Steve.





	The Quintessential American Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Q is for quintessential, such a nice word.

“Have you seen this?” Steve held out the magazine to Tony. It was a five page spread with large glossy photos of him now in his Captain America suit and in regular clothes as well as a couple of small photos of tiny Steve Rogers and USO touring Steve Rogers. The title of the article was “The Quintessential American Hero”. 

“Looking good there, Cap,” Tony said as he thumbed through the article. 

Steve was furious. “They twisted everything I said! Made me sound like a fucking conceited moron!”

“They’ve done that to me for years. Do you think I’m really like the guy the press talks about?” 

“You grew up with it!”

“Let me read it.” 

‘Leads a team of spies and black ops experts… humble beginnings… war hero… linked with starlets...lives in Manhattan, a far cry from his Brooklyn beginnings…Howling Commandos… Howard Stark…’ 

Tony looked up. “It’s not so bad. Makes you sound like Superman or something. So who are the starlets?” 

“I sat with a pretty actress at a banquet once. I can’t remember her name.” 

“It says Jessica Beil. She’s a good looking woman. Oh, and Scarlett Johansson.”

“Scarlett was the one at the banquet! She’s beautiful. Kind of saucy.” 

Tony looked over the magazine and over his glasses. “Do I need to worry then?” 

“Of course not. She wouldn’t give me the time of day!” 

“Whoa! You mean I _would_ have to worry if she did give you the time of day?” Tony was still teasing him. 

Steve blushed. “No, that’s not what I meant.” 

Tony laid the magazine down and kissed Steve’s cheek. Then he read on. 

‘Pals with Tony Stark, billionaire playboy…loves walks in the park… puppies… kittens…’ He was making up things now and laughing as he mock read them. ‘Have it on good authority that he is Stark’s secret lover… sometimes appears with bite marks on his posterior and hickeys on collarbones.’

Steve threw a sofa pillow at Tony. 

‘Cries out ‘Harder, Tony, harder’ in the middle of sex sometimes… hogs the blankets… snores…’ 

Tony was laughing almost too hard to talk now and Steve was actually beginning to laugh as well. 

“Here’s the capper, Cap! ‘Though he has been linked with several women, we have it on good authority that Captain Rogers is waiting for Miss Right, so don’t give up, girls.’ God, it sounds like a fan magazine from the 40’s, doesn’t it?” Tony grinned and handed the magazine back to Steve. 

“I hate to tell you this, sport, but you _are_ the quintessential American hero, right down to those blue eyes and that blond hair,” Tony said as he stood up and unbuckled his belt. “Now get on your knees and show me how a hero gives blow jobs to his boyfriend.” 

Steve laid the magazine on the coffee table, got on his knees in front of Tony, and did as he was bid.


End file.
